Finaly Rated R: Not For Kids
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Gage and Sydney have alot of fun in the bedroom


Finally

Rated R: Not for kids

Gage sat in the sitting room of the suite, they were undercover and they didn't have to be anywhere outside of the room for several hours. When a nock sounded at the door he began for it, knowing it was room service, he paused when he heard the sounds in the bathroom, he realized she must have been getting out of the shower. With a smile he quickly retrieved the room service cart and went to the bathroom door. Instantly he had a picture of her, dripping wet, her hair piled onto her head, wrapped in nothing but a towel. It was going to be a long day, he decided as he lifted a hand to knock.

Before he could do that the door swung open, Sydney, dripping wet, her hair indeed pulled into a loose knot on her head, her skin dewy soft, her cheeks all pink from the heat, stood before him. Not in a towel. Gadge thought for a second he should be grateful for that. Then he got a look at the whisper-thin robe, white nearly transparent when it came in contact with a drop of water on her body, it clung to her every curve and indention like a second skin.

Gage heard a roaring sound in his ears, his own pulse pounding; he realized a moment later and he was instantly, viciously, painfully aroused.

"I thought I heard a knock." Said Sydney.

"Breakfast," He explained, watching in utter fascination as a drop of water fell from a lock of her hair onto her collar bone, then rolled down her collarbone, then rolled down her neck and onto the swell of her breast, before it was soaked up by her robe.

Before he could stop himself, his hand was there, one finger tracing the same path as the drop of water.

Sydney gasped and shuddered.. He watched her lips part, her eyes widened in surprise, and then turned all Smokey with desire.

His finger was at the edge of her robe, and then he traced that, as well, down to that exciting V where the two sides of the robe crossed, held together by a little knot in a sash at her waist.

Sydney gasped and shuddered. He watched her lips, her eyes widen in surprise, then turn all smoky with desire.

His fingers was at the edge of her robe, and then me traced that, as well, down to that enticing v where the two sides of the robe crossed, held together by a little knot in a sash at her waist.

"You don't have a thing on under this, do you?"

"No." She whispered. She sounded as if she ached for him every bit as much as he ached for her.

He studied the wet marks in the thin silk where it clung to her skin. She hadn't taken the time to dry off when she climbed out of the shower, and he found the thought of her skin, warm and wet, incredibly erotic.

His hands have red above her breast, his fingers still toying with the neckline of her robe. Her breath caught in her throat, and he could see the blood pounding past one of the veins in that delicious looking neck of hers.

He wanted to taste her neck, her ear, her shoulder, all of that wet skin of hers. But he settled for trailing his thumb along the underside of her breasts, and watching the look on her face when he did so. Her muscles tensed, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her lips parted, an invitation he barely managed to resist.

Before his eyes, he saw her nipples harden and push against the silk of her robe, their outline clear. He took his thumb and flicked it across her right nipple. Smiling, he heard that catch in her breath, heard her breathy moaning of his name.

Because he was still a little afraid of touching her the way he wanted to, he opened his hand until it was flat and then he rubbed at her nipple with his palm, all the while imagining the weight of that breast he held it in his hand and took it into his mouth.

She was an amazingly responsive woman her whole body was quivering now, her hands clenching the rim of the marble vanity behind her. Because she wanted to touch him, too?

He smiled, liking the fact that she couldn't help but want him, no matter how hard she fought the feeling. Coming closer, he put his hands on her lips and pulled her to him, nudging his arousal against the softness of her stomach because he wanted her to know just how close to the edge he was. But as he felt his body settle against hers, he knew he was lost. He shut his eyes, savoring the feeling, unable to stop a gasp of pleasure.

Sydney made a little sound of surprise, a sinfully sexy sound. When her hands fell to his chest, pushing his shirt open, he felt the trembling in her fingers. She let her palm brush across his chest, moving slowly, taking her time, as if she absolutely loved touching him. Her simple touch, the look of pure pleasure on her face, threatening to bring him to his knees. Tightening his hold on her hips, he thrust gently against her.

Leaning his head down to hers, he whispered urgently, "I'm trying very hard not to let myself think about how easy it would be to move your robe out of the way to unzip my pance. To slide your thigh apart and than slip inside you. It would be so easy."

"Do it," She said, her hands trailing down his chest and finding the catch to his pants, then the zipper. "Do it now, before you remember all the reasons we shouldn't."

And there was nothing but heat and a sensual haze that settled around his head, blocking out his ability to judge and his will to resist.

It was indeed just that easy to get inside her. He parted her robe. She unzipped his pants and pushed them aside. Gage lifted her until her hips was against the side of the marble vanity. Then he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, finding her warm and wet and welcoming.

The heat enveloped him then, the pressure building before he'd so much as kissed that luscious mouth of hers. "I am never going to be able to make this cast." He confessed.

"Next time." She said, wrapping her legs around his. Gage moaned, sensation piling on top of her sensation. He was like a starving man. A greedy, starving man. He wanted her stark naked, stretched out on his bed in broad daylight, wanted all the time in the world to explore every inch of her, but he ended up taking her right there, standing up in the bathroom.

One kiss. One deep, delicious kiss. His hands digging into her hips, his body straining ever closer, those deep, inner muscles of hers gripping him as though she'd never let go, didn't want to let this end, but didn't have one ounce self-control left. She'd robbed him of it.

He left the pressure building, felt his body simply explode, as he poured himself inside her. She called out his name, sank her nails into his back. And then he felt that deep, eremitic pulsing of her body around his, before she simply collapsed in his arms.

Sydney couldn't move, could barely breathe. All she could do was cling to him and squeeze her eyes shut, not wanting to let go of that sensual haze that enveloped them. She nearly cried out in protest when she felt him loosen his arms, then ease away from her. Steeling herself for whatever happened next, she was surprised and pleased when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

She felt the mattress give beneath her weight, and she reached for the sides of her robes to cover herself. But Gage stopped her, lifting her arms above her head, he placed her hands against the edge of the headboard and held them there. Smiling down at her, he asked, "we're not done, are we?"

Sydney let out a shaky breath as she felt something give way inside her. A knot of tension, maybe a since of impending doom that had eased. If he turned away from her now, something inside her would have shriveled up and died on the spot. Instead, she smiled up at him and left her hands where he placed them. "No," she said, joy flooding through her. "Were not."

In that moment, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, even more handsome now then he had ever been. Even more handsome now then he had been a few minutes ago when he had been a few minutes ago when he'd walked into the bathroom with his bear feet, his unsnapped slacks, his white shirt left hanging open, showing a wonderful strip of skin. She would have done anything to have him. To have taken him so quickly with such heat and driving impatience, he must of felt the same way.

Now he stood at the side of the bed. She got to watch as he stripped of his shirt, kicking of his pants and stood before her without a hint of embarrassment or a stitch of clothing.

Greedy now, she reached for him, "no." He said, putting her hands back into place above her head, then sitting on the side of the bed. "This time is for you." And then he set out to please her as no man had ever done before. First, he undid the sash on her robe, then pulling it open. She shivered, just thinking of what he was going to do next. He started near her ear, nibbling and tasting and sucking in a way that had her squirming and alter nately begging him to stop and not to. He worked his way down the side of her neck, to the curve of her shoulder, where she imagined him kissing her last night.

He continued on to her chest, until he was nibbling on the inside curve of one breast and rubbing his nose against her skin, taking in the scent of her. His jaw was a little rough, scratching and scraping along her skin. She'd never understand just how erotic razor stumbles could be. Her nipples absolutely ached as she waited for him to get to them. She was surprised when he didn't bothor to push her robe aside a little further, instead taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it through her robe, leaving the cloth wet and clingy where his mouth had been.

Then he kissed his way down to her stomach, spreading fire as he went. She knew what he was going to do, and she wasn't sure she could handle much more pleasure . But he positioned his lips further down, turning his attention, to the inside of her ankle.

Gage?" Her voice sounded weak and thready.

"Hmmm?" He didn't stop, didn't even lift his mouth from her leg. She was squirming on the bed, never have imagined it could feel this to have a man kiss her skin, when he got to the underside of her knee, she was shuddering. When he stared nibbling on her thighs, she couldn't keep her hands of from him any longer. They wound their way into his hair, pulling him to her. Reluctantly he lifted himself, keeping his weight on his hands, his head coming up so he could look at her, "I'm not done yet." He told her. He said the words with a stamp of what she could only describe as satisfaction on his face. Then he was working with his tongue on her thigh again. "Gage!"

But he didn't listen. Sydney didn't think she'd ever be so conscious of her body, or of a man's. He settled himself on to her, his arms around her thighs as he parted them and buried his face between her legs. She very nearly screamed the pleasure was so intense. Instead, she just said his name again and again. "Gage, please. Gage…Gage." She knew very soon she would just simply shatter. He must have known it, too, because one minute he was pleasing her with his mouth and the next minute he was pushing his way inside her. His mouth at that tender spot on her neck, he whispered to her, "hang on to me."

And she did. After all, she would have done anything for him. When enduled into her body, she let go of everything inside her that said they shouldn't be together, she just held on and came apart in his embrace.


End file.
